Conventional non-motorized wheelchairs are typically powered by someone pushing the wheelchair to assist the user or by the user using their hands to directly turn the wheels of the wheelchair. Both methods have their limitations. In the first case, the user of the wheelchair is dependent on another person for their mobility. While in the latter case, the user is limited by their physical condition which may limit their ability to do everything that they would like to do.
Motorized wheelchairs have been developed to assist people confined to wheelchairs increase their independence. Motorized wheelchairs, typically, include electrically powered motors that may be controlled by the user to move the wheelchair. However, motorized wheelchairs are heavy and expensive. Users of a wheelchair may want to regularly move the wheelchair by themselves in most cases. For example, a user of a wheelchair may want to use a non-motorized wheelchair in or around their home. This allows the user to get some exercise and maintain their health, strength, confidence, and independence. However, a user may wish to use a motorized wheelchair when going out for extended periods, for example, the user may wish to use a powered wheelchair when going out with others, shopping, or to parks. A motorized wheelchair may allow faster movement and less fatigue for the user. At times, a person confined to a wheelchair may wish to use a motorized wheelchair and, at other time, a user may wish to use a non-motorized wheelchair.
Further, nursing homes or hospitals may not wish to invest in many motorized wheelchairs, but may wish to purchase conventional non-motorized wheelchairs and a number of attachments that may convert the conventional non-motorized wheelchairs to motorized wheelchairs.
Additionally, any wheelchair has a tendency to tip backwards when climbing an incline. A motorized wheelchair may additionally have a tendency to tip backwards if started too fast or accelerating too quickly. This may be an increased risk if the batteries have just been charged and the user not accustomed to the fully charged battery and the speed of the wheelchair with a full charge.
Therefore, there is a need for an attachment for a wheelchair that allows conversion of a non-motorized wheelchair into a motorized wheelchair. There is a further need for an attachment that allows a wheelchair to be reversibly converted from a non-motorized wheelchair into a motorized wheelchair.
There is also a need for an attachment for a wheelchair that allows for permanent or reversible conversion of a non-motorized wheelchair into a motorized wheelchair that also acts as an anti-tipping device.